dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chi-Chi
| Race=Human| FamConnect= Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather-in-law) Ox-King (Father) Goku (Husband) Raditz (Brother-in-law) Gohan (Son) Future Gohan (Son, Alternate Timeline) Goten (Son) Pan (Granddaughter) Videl (Daughter-in-law) Bardock (Father-in-law) Sharotto (Mother-in-law) Goku Jr.'' (Great-Great Grandson)'' }} is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. She is a human, and the wife of Goku. Chi-Chi is the mother of Gohan and Goten, grandmother of Pan, mother-in-law of Videl, and daughter of Ox-King. Her seiyū is provided by Mayumi Sho (DB:7 - DBZ:66) and later Naoko Watanabe (DBZ:88 - DBGT:64). In the English dub, she is voiced by Cynthia Cranz as an adult and by Laura Bailey as a kid. In the Latin-America dub version of the series, her name is "Milk" and she's voiced by Patricia Acevedo. Chi-Chi is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother. Chi-Chi (乳) is a term for "udder" or "milk" in Japanese (When written as "父", chichi means "father".) Dragon Ball Pilaf Saga In early Dragon Ball, Chi-Chi is seen running away from a dinosaur who she later decapitates with her blade. Afterwards, she runs into Yamcha. After getting knocked unconscious by Yamcha for attempting to attack him, he returns to her aid. At first, now awaken, she views Yamcha as a threat. He lies and says he loves her to keep her from hurting him. Because she is naive, she believes him. When she turns her back, Yamcha runs away. Soon she comes across Goku on his Flying Nimbus. While trying to ride the Flying Nimbus, Goku patted Chi-Chi's crotch with his foot to determine her gender. Brought up as the only daughter of Ox-King and living a secluded life, her face became red and believing very wrongly that Goku liked her (after of course taking offense and kicking Goku who couldn't yet fly off the speeding cloud and then crashing herself). She tells Goku that when she becomes older, he will be the person to take her hand in marriage. Red Ribbon Army Saga In later filler, she would once again see Goku at the beginning of the saga, when he would visit her to find the Dragon Ball which at the time was being sought by both Emperor Pilaf and Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army. King Piccolo Saga Chi-Chi made a brief anime appearance in the King Piccolo Saga, in which she was depicted as having matured faster than Goku, which would become somewhat of a running joke in later years. Piccolo Jr. Saga Years later, Chi-Chi would participate in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament; hiding her name as an opponent. Chi-Chi, upset at the fact that Goku forgets her name, had never come back to keep "the promise" which Goku, of course, has forgotten about already. She says that if Goku will defeat her in the match, she will tell him what it is about. Goku does and is shocked to realize that little Chi-Chi had grown up as he had. Being a good-natured man, Goku decides to keep his promise and announces that he will marry her, in front of the whole crowd. Afterwards, in the anime-only filler conclusion to the Dragon Ball TV series, they go on several adventures to retrieve the basho-sen in order to put out the fire on Chi-Chi's mountain home (which was already destroyed in both the manga and anime) to save her father. By the end of Dragon Ball, she and Goku are married. Dragon Ball Z After marriage, Chi-Chi became a supporting character to Goku and had two sons. She is very notable by very emphasizing on the sons' "academic achievement" rather than their fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger. Therefore she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take the sons (especially Gohan) to fights, so much that often Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her sons. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. In result, the very last chapters of the manga stated that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate the very last World Martial Arts Tournament of Dragon Ball Z. Sometime late in the Cell Saga, Chi-Chi gives birth to her second son, Goten. Chi-Chi is much more mellow by the time of the Buu Saga. She's not as strict with Goten during the Buu Saga and even becomes less strict with a now teenaged Gohan. After the World Martial Arts Tournament, while on Kami's Lookout, Chi-Chi and the others are told by Goku of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. Chi-Chi takes the news hard and is very upset and angry with the Super Buu when he comes to Kami's Lookout. During this time, while on the lookout, Chi-Chi scolds and slaps the monster for killing so many people, including Gohan. Thus, she is turned into an egg and killed by the behemoth. This shocks and upsets Goten, who witnessed the entire event. She is killed along with the others (except Dende), but is resurrected with the Dragon Balls. With Goku, now alive again, Chi-Chi is happily reunited with her husband and sons. Her family spent the remainder of Dragon Ball Z in happier, much peaceful times. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi is now a grandmother to Pan, and a mother-in-law to Videl (now married to Gohan). ''Dragon Ball GT'' In Dragon Ball GT, Chi-Chi has an even smaller role. She mostly associates with Bulma and Videl, while also supporting her family in times of crisis. Goku becomes a child during Dragon Ball GT, which frustrates Chi-Chi, but she still cares for him deeply. When asked what it is like having a child for a husband, she responds, "Mostly the same." It is also during DBGT that Chi-Chi, along with nearly the entire population on Earth, gets possessed by Baby, but later cured with the Sacred Water. Later, she, along with Videl, Bulma, and Bulla want to fight along in the Super 17 Saga, however, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. She is also involved in the battle with Syn Shenron, along with her sons, daughter-in-law, and the Briefs family. After Goku says goodbye to everyone, it is mostly assumed that Chi-Chi lived the remainder of her years alone in peace with the rest of her family. Video Games Chi-Chi usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006 she made her first appearance as a fighter in the arcade version of Super Dragon Ball Z. She also appears in the console version of the game as well. In Super Dragon Ball Z she is armed with the Bansho Fan, the Power Pole, and flies on the Flying Nimbus. In the game, she wears the gi she wore in the 23rd World Tournament and has her pink clothes from her childhood years in the original Dragon Ball as an unlockable alternate costume. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 she is playable as a child. Adult Chi-Chi also narrates the character biographies in that game. Category:Characters Category:Humans